Professor Layton and the Enchanted Castle
by VCsweets
Summary: When the Professor receives a letter asking to rescue an inventor's daughter from a beast, he must solve the mystery behind this monster and discover that true beauty is found not in appearances, but within. Minimum spoilers for the games. Crossover between Professor Layton and Beauty and the Beast.


**Disclaimer: All Professor Layton characters belong to Level 5. All Beauty and the Beast characters belong to Disney.**

_This is my first fanfiction, so reviews are welcome to help make it better! Plus if you've got any good ideas you want me to add in, let me know! I need some good inspiration! Thanks and enjoy!_

_PS. I realized not many people will see this if it's in the crossover section, so it's here instead! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Cursed Christmas<p>

It was Christmas Eve, and Adam was bored. Sure he was a prince, with a big castle, plenty of money, and a multitude of servants at his beck and call, but this castle still felt so cold and empty. Which is why Adam had wanted to go out to town with friends, but Mrs. Potts had convinced him to stay. Something about Christmas being a time to spend with family. Not that Adam cared. Still, he didn't like that feeling he got when Mrs. Potts was pleading and begging to him, so he gave in.

He was really regretting that now. There was nothing to do in this gloomy place. He noted with annoyance that the snow outside was falling harder than ever, so it was too late to leave now. _Great_…

Adam had tried to entertain himself, playing a few pranks on the various servants. But no one paid him any attention; they were too busy preparing and decorating for Christmas. Adam found it irritating that he was excluded from the preparations. Sure, he would've just stood there and bossed everyone around, but they didn't have to just push him out! Mrs. Potts had tried to explain that they wanted to keep it a surprise, and he needed to wait until tomorrow. Adam wasn't buying any of it. He knew what they were really thinking. He could see it in their eyes: they were afraid of him. They didn't want him around because he'd throw a temper, and they were afraid to talk back to a prince. He didn't see the big deal. Just give him what he wants, and no one has to pay. Was that so hard?

But no, they had to force him to wait until tomorrow. What was up with that stupid rule anyway? Why did all the fun have to wait, when he was ready for it now? _That's it_, Adam decided. He marched straight down the corridor and pushed open the doors that led into the throne room.

The whole room, only a moment ago buzzing with excitement, fell silent. All eyes turned towards the young prince at the door. Adam merely glared back, a devilish grin playing on his face.

Cogsworth cautiously stepped towards him. "Ah, young Master, um…perhaps you could…uh…exit the room for a bit?" He chuckled hesitantly, "it seems we are not quite…uh…finished yet."

Adam glanced around the room, taking in the bright surroundings. There were wreaths and garlands, red and gold sparkling ribbons, holly and mistletoe scattered about, and candles everywhere to illuminate the room in a wondrous glow. Most importantly, there was a massive tree in the center, almost reaching to the ceiling, covered in candy canes, tinsel, and ornaments of all shapes and sizes, with a shining angel at the top. Despite a ladder near the tree and a few piles of swept up greenery, the place was all set for the Christmas celebration.

"Really?" Adam asked with a hint of disbelief, "Are you sure? Because it looks like you're finished to me."

Mrs. Potts approached him. "Now, Master…"

"NO!" Adam shouted, causing everyone to jump and Cogsworth to scurry back to the other servants. "I am the master of this castle! I'm sick and tired of all this waiting, so I say CHRISTMAS STARTS NOW!"

Adam marched straight through the shocked servants and plopped himself on his throne. He glared again at all those surrounding him. "Well?" he shouted again, "BRING ME MY PRESENTS!"

The servants exchanged looks before Lumiere whispered, "Come on! Don't be upset. The Master wants attention, so let's give it to him in the best way we can, not grudgingly. It's Christmas after all." He came forward and knelt before the throne, a box wrapped and tied with a bow in his hands.

He cleared his throat and spoke with the biggest smile he could possibly make, "Your Highness, please accept this humble gift as a token of our appreciation. I know I speak for everyone…"

"Oh, just give it to me!" Adam snatched the gift from a surprised Lumiere and eagerly ripped off the wrappings. His heart sank immediately in disappointment.

"A storybook?" he growled, "You call this a present? I hope you have something better for me, Forte."

"Yes, sir. Um, of course, Master." The white faced maestro turned towards the grand pipe organ. He could never take the Master's ranting, but maybe his music could soothe the "savage beast." He composed himself and began the piece, relishing every haunting, glorious note.

"What is _that_?"

Forte stopped. "Um, a small piece…in your honor, Master," he said bowing.

"Uggh! I hate it! Forte, that stuff is gloomy," Adam spat out.

Three knocks at the entrance door interrupted him.

"Who DARES disturbs my Christmas!?" he shouted, rising. He headed for the door. "God help that poor soul," Mrs. Potts whispered, as she and the other servants followed.

Adam pulled open the heavy wooden doors to be greeted by a ghastly sight. An old beggar woman stood at the entrance, with a wart covered face and an eye so swollen the other eye was forced shut. The wind swirled the thick snow around her, almost snatching away the beautiful red rose she held in her hand. "Please, take his rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold," she said shivering.

Adam sneered at her. "You really expect me to let you in for a pathetic rose?" She shook her head. "Do not be deceived by appearances. True beauty is found within."

He scoffed. "I don't need a rose. Go away, you wretched old hag!" and he slammed the doors shut.

Immediately a bright light blinded him. He shielded his eyes, but he could make out a young and beautiful enchantress floating before him. He fell to his knees, realizing too late what he had done. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Silence!" she commanded. "You have been deceived by your own cold heart. A curse upon your house, and all within it!" Her words echoed loud and clear. "Until you have found one to love you as you are, you shall remain forever…a beast."

Adam was lifted into the air by a gust of wind. He felt himself changing, and a pain surged through him as he grew fur, claws, horns and a tail. His body became large and muscular, and his clothes were torn to pieces.

All the other servants felt themselves shrink in size, discovering that they were now various household objects.

From thenceforth Adam kept himself concealed in his castle, ashamed of his monstrous form. A magic mirror was his only window to the outside world. The rose the enchantress had offered was really an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast forever.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

><p><em>Aw, what a sad Christmas! And for all you Layton fanatics, don't worry! You'll get to see him in the next chapter. I might not get it in for a while, what with Christmas coming up. So have a Merry Christmas everyone! Don't forget to review! <em>

_And check out Izzybelle13's story: Rewound Future. Bye!_


End file.
